


i.

by sweetmacaroons



Series: Jaeyong Random Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, instead of ty it's jh who's leaving, ldr??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmacaroons/pseuds/sweetmacaroons
Summary: In which Jaehyun believes but Taeyong doesn't.





	i.

“Taeyong hyung, baby, please..” Jaehyun tried to reach for his hand but Taeyong was faster to pull his hand away, avoiding the younger’s touch.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Taeyong’s voice was soft, almost as if he was whispering. He was afraid, afraid that if spoke any louder the younger could tell he was breaking apart.

Jaehyun still could hear him though, “I- I don’t know how-“ He sighed, eyes still on the older who seemed to be biting his lower lip, he knew Taeyong long enough to tell that the older tried to hold back his tears and his heart was in pain, “I wasn’t sure at first—I didn’t think I was going to accept the offer but-“

Taeyong took a deep breath as he turned his head to finally look at the younger man in front of him, eyes red as he tried to restrain his tears, “But what?” He croaked out, “What? So you could surprise me like this and then just leave me here? If that is the case then yay, I am very surprised, Jaehyun. Congrats.”

The sarcasm pricked through Jaehyun’s heart like a venom—it’s painful. “I’m sorry,” He breathed out, “I’m sorry, okay? It’s only for five years, Taeyong hyung. We can do this. I’ll call, text you often so please-“

Taeyong laughed –forced and fake as if he was mocking the younger. 

“Are you suggesting long-distance now?”

“Yes, I know some of my friends who are doing it and they have it worked out somehow so I thought-“

“and most of them don’t, Jaehyun.”

The younger was at a loss of words but he continued, “-but we will never know until we try, hyung.”

Taeyong shook his head, “You know I don’t believe in them. Long-distance relationship never works out, Jaehyun…At least not for me…“ Taeyong bit his lip, he could feel knives stabbing through his heart and his chest hurts with the thought of the words he was going to say. It hurts so much he felt like he couldn’t breathe,

_Since when does breathing feel so hard?_

“…let’s just, just end it here, Jaehyun. Let’s just save ourselves from the pain and end it now.”

Taeyong looked away once he saw how Jaehyun’s face changed, it looked like his whole world had dropped and shattered into pieces—just like how his heart had been when he said those words.

The older of the two clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight—the pain was unbearable. He was afraid. He was afraid to hear the younger’s reply.

Silence.

Jaehyun tried to search for words—any, but he couldn’t. It felt like he forgot how to talk, felt like he saw his whole world crumbled down upon him.

“Are you assuming this doesn’t hurt me?”

Taeyong looked at him, his beautiful eyes that Jaehyun loved the most were brimming with tears, his mouth was slightly opened, trying to say something but it seemed like words had failed him.

“It seems like this whole three years of us being together is nothing to you. If that’s what you want then-“ Jaehyun breathed,

_It hurts, It hurts, It hurts_  
  
“Let’s end it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written a really long time ago for my other ship and i forgot?? about it so i changed it to jaeyong instead hehe.. wanted to make taeyong the one who leaves but im too lazy to make a major change so,, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
